miraculous shield
by i love you dritbag
Summary: their is a hero in paris but he doss not act the way a hero dose.
1. Chapter 1

Miraculous shield.  
Their is a new hero in town but he doesn't act the way he shouldn't.  
Xx  
"look over here " Naofumi iwatmi shouted out as he deflected and blocked blows from a massive great stone monster bent on smashing some cvilations.  
The super villain knows as stone heart was a huge grey bipedal rock golem whit glowing yellowish green-eyes.  
Some dumb girl whit brown skin and a tinge of red hair was trying to get a recordings on her dame phone.  
She said she wanted to make a blog.  
"whoa a real life superhero" said  
Alay as she continued to record the monstrosity and her would be saviour.  
He was definitely a defender of justice whit the way he wore his costume.  
On his back he had a long dark green cloak that reached to below his knees, on his cloak was a unusual but interesting Patten.  
A square whit both bottom ends Meeting up in a ninety degree angel, similar of the old shield that a knight used to battle.  
that shape was continued and turn upside down until it took the entirety of the cloak leaving no space left.  
Underneath his cloak he wore medieval light Wight armour all around his body whit a lighter spring green colour.  
On his right hand had a round circler shield that looked a bit strange.  
It had a spotless emerald green gemstone in them middle and around it had dark green hexagon that was probably reinforced.  
The cloak he wore had a fur at the top around his neck like it was a winter jacket.  
But on his face was the strangest thing.  
Instead of a classic mask to hid his identity their was some sort of yellow assist-breathing-device over his mouth and it was shaped like a peck.  
Only now realising after she had accounted all of his costume he reminded her of a turtle.  
"get out of here!"  
"SIR STRIKE SHELL"  
he shouted as he mad a giant shield float in the air then sending it in the monster direction slamming it in to him.  
Ally decided to do what she did best and give moral support "year, you show that stone face who's boss" she cheered from the side lines like a cheer leader.  
"I wasn't talking to him" instead of blocking this time he ducked from the Fist stone heart threw and then had to body roll to avoid his giant foot.  
Landing on his sides Naofumi quickly repositioned himself in front of the one person who stayed behind.  
"You heard me, get of here!"  
He was practically scolding at her whit his tone of voice not even bothering to look back.  
"put I have to record this all for my new blog, you might even get in the news".  
Alay constricted her phone on him as she wonder if now was the best time to get a interview.  
Naofumi grit his Teeth when the giant stone creature lifted his leg and stomp on his shield, he managed to repeal it back toppling him over.  
"I said MOVE!"  
(crash)  
When the giant fell over a huge shockwave was heard and dust had raisin behind naofumi from where the creature had landed making him look like he came of a explosion.  
Turing his back on his opponent he glanced back at the person that denied his advise.  
Ally could feel the piercing eyes like they were beads staring right thought her, he could tell she was scared and recording everything on her phone.  
but he didn't care.  
He needed to say this.  
"if you not goanna run away then you can get crushed for all I care, I am under no moral obligation to save you".  
His words were complete cold and devoid of emotion as he watch the shock in the red head eyes.  
Her expression changed like she was betrayed but to her credits she composed herself momentarily.  
The grip on her phone tightened in anger and she glared at the so called super hero that would speak to her in such a way.  
She was a stranger to violence but she thought about slapping him in the face to get across her hurt feeling.  
The unusual and distinct sound on rocks rolling or falling each other could be heard tearing her from her thoughts.  
He didn't have to see to know stone heart was on the move again and know the so called hero refuse to help her that left her whit only one option.  
Not before giving him one last death stare she begrudgingly left the hero and ran away to safety.  
Unknown to her but Naofumi did watch her go and was prepared to throw his shield should another stone heart show up.  
He purposely said those so she would run away.  
He hated the fact that he was doing this.  
But he also hated the fact that he wanted to do this.  
"I AM STONE HEART" the giant monsters shouted declaring it's presence as if any one could forget he was here.  
He barely know what was going on.  
But he was sure it was probably that so called heroin lady-bicth fault.

Xxx

To anyone wondering he is referring to ladybug.

Sorry if I made any spelling errors I rushed this a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Miraculous shield.  
Their is a new hero in town but he doesn't act the way he shouldn't.  
Xx  
"look over here " Naofumi iwatmi shouted out as he deflected and blocked blows from a massive great stone monster bent on smashing some cvilations.  
The super villain knows as stone heart was a huge grey bipedal rock golem whit glowing yellowish green-eyes.  
Some dumb girl whit brown skin and a tinge of red hair was trying to get a recordings on her dame phone.  
She said she wanted to make a blog.  
"whoa a real life superhero" said  
Alay as she continued to record the monstrosity and her would be saviour.  
He was definitely a defender of justice whit the way he wore his costume.  
On his back he had a long dark green cloak that reached to below his knees, on his cloak was a unusual but interesting Patten.  
A square whit both bottom ends Meeting up in a ninety degree angel, similar of the old shield that a knight used to battle.  
that shape was continued and turn upside down until it took the entirety of the cloak leaving no space left.  
Underneath his cloak he wore medieval light Wight armour all around his body whit a lighter spring green colour.  
On his right hand had a round circler shield that looked a bit strange.  
It had a spotless emerald green gemstone in them middle and around it had dark green hexagon that was probably reinforced.  
The cloak he wore had a fur at the top around his neck like it was a winter jacket.  
But on his face was the strangest thing.  
Instead of a classic mask to hid his identity their was some sort of yellow assist-breathing-device over his mouth and it was shaped like a peck.  
Only now realising after she had accounted all of his costume he reminded her of a turtle.  
"get out of here!"  
"SIR STRIKE SHELL"  
he shouted as he mad a giant shield float in the air then sending it in the monster direction slamming it in to him.  
Ally decided to do what she did best and give moral support "year, you show that stone face who's boss" she cheered from the side lines like a cheer leader.  
"I wasn't talking to him" instead of blocking this time he ducked from the Fist stone heart threw and then had to body roll to avoid his giant foot.  
Landing on his sides Naofumi quickly repositioned himself in front of the one person who stayed behind.  
"You heard me, get of here!"  
He was practically scolding at her whit his tone of voice not even bothering to look back.  
"put I have to record this all for my new blog, you might even get in the news".  
Alay constricted her phone on him as she wonder if now was the best time to get a interview.  
Naofumi grit his Teeth when the giant stone creature lifted his leg and stomp on his shield, he managed to repeal it back toppling him over.  
"I said MOVE!"  
(crash)  
When the giant fell over a huge shockwave was heard and dust had raisin behind naofumi from where the creature had landed making him look like he came of a explosion.  
Turing his back on his opponent he glanced back at the person that denied his advise.  
Ally could feel the piercing eyes like they were beads staring right thought her, he could tell she was scared and recording everything on her phone.  
but he didn't care.  
He needed to say this.  
"if you not goanna run away then you can get crushed for all I care, I am under no moral obligation to save you".  
His words were complete cold and devoid of emotion as he watch the shock in the red head eyes.  
Her expression changed like she was betrayed but to her credits she composed herself momentarily.  
The grip on her phone tightened in anger and she glared at the so called super hero that would speak to her in such a way.  
She was a stranger to violence but she thought about slapping him in the face to get across her hurt feeling.  
The unusual and distinct sound on rocks rolling or falling each other could be heard tearing her from her thoughts.  
He didn't have to see to know stone heart was on the move again and know the so called hero refuse to help her that left her whit only one option.  
Not before giving him one last death stare she begrudgingly left the hero and ran away to safety.  
Unknown to her but Naofumi did watch her go and was prepared to throw his shield should another stone heart show up.  
He purposely said those so she would run away.  
He hated the fact that he was doing this.  
But he also hated the fact that he wanted to do this.  
"I AM STONE HEART" the giant monsters shouted declaring it's presence as if any one could forget he was here.  
He barely know what was going on.  
But he was sure it was probably that so called heroin lady-bicth fault.

Xxx

To anyone wondering he is referring to ladybug.

Sorry if I made any spelling errors I rushed this a bit.


End file.
